


Meditations in Darkness

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Hundred Drabbles [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Evil Plotting, Gen, Politics, Sith, War, dark side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Sidious reflects on and revels in the Dark Side.
Series: A Hundred Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880980
Kudos: 4





	Meditations in Darkness

Scarlet Walls

Sidious had the walls in his Senate office painted scarlet. Scarlet as passion between forbidden, star-crossed lovers. Scarlet as the blood that would be spilled in the war he had long plotted. Scarlet as the promised revenge of the Sith for which he tirelessly labored. Scarlet as the eternal hatred and rage that pounded through his veins.

Scarlet as the blade he had forged in the Sith tradition. Scarlet as the blade he had been taught to wield in savage form by his Master, Plagueis—the blade he never used because it was too unrefined for a cultured man.

Peaceful Mirage

Sidious stared out over the gray haze that girded all of Coruscant like a mirage.

Peace was like that haze. It clouded the gaze of his politicians whose minds were bug-small compared to his, of common citizens who could always be made to see what Sidious wanted them to see and nothing else, and the Jedi, the most sanctimonious fools of all, whose blind pursuit of peace would cause them to bumble into the war Sidious had devised to destroy them.

Peace was the weakness and the mirage of the Jedi, but war was the Sith’s truth and strength.

No Armor but the Dark Side

The clones whose creation he’d carefully manipulated would wear clunky armor into battle but Sidious never needed to don anything so heavy that might impede his silky smooth, stealthy movements. Wherever he went, he was protected by the far less clumsy armor of the Dark Side.

The Dark Side cloaked his maneuvers so his opponents would only see them after the fatal blow had been dealt. Its unwavering hatred and endless fury hardened him so no foe could break his guard. The Dark Side was a Sith’s true armor, and no Sith should need any armor but the Dark Side.

Galaxy on a Warpath

It was surprisingly simple for a mind as subtle—as attuned to shifting nuances that could shape the forever fluctuating future, as his to set the galaxy on a whirling warpath.

Count Dooku could be coaxed into appearing as the principled figurehead of the Separatist movement yearning to secede from a corrupt Republic. Heads of the Trade Federation, the Banking Clan, and other corporations could be convinced that greater financial benefit could be found outside the stifling confines of the Republic than within them. On the other side, fearful Senators could be persuaded only building an army could guarantee peace.

Mirror Mastermind

When he looked at himself in the mirror every morning, Sidious saw himself as a leader, an architect, and a mastermind. He was the leader of not merely a Republic in a dying golden age but also of a brightly burning galaxy. He was the architect of a rise that would take him from Senator to Chancellor and finally to the pinnacle of unchallenged glory that was Emperor of a Galactic Empire to be announced. He was the mastermind of a civil war that would usher in the reign of the Sith that would dominate the galaxy for a millennium.


End file.
